


So very, very wrong

by Jacks_Rose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks_Rose/pseuds/Jacks_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what runs through Ianto's head at the beginning of his relationship with Jack, but a bit after Cyberwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So very, very wrong

This is wrong. So very, very wrong. I shouldn’t, no, we shouldn’t be doing this. He’s a guy, for fucks sake. And he’s my boss. Shit, I’m having an affair with the boss. If the rest of the team find out….

And the things he does, really, it’s just indecent. What he can do with his hands, god and that mouth, and his tongue, he just makes me want to explode. The way he makes me feel, pressed against his skin. Like I’m safe, like I’m home, like he loves…. 

No. That can’t be true. The Captain doesn’t love. Like, maybe. Appreciate, sure. Lust, definitely. But not love. And after everything I’ve done to him, to all of them, the way I betrayed and hurt them, every single one. He could never love me. 

So this is wrong. Everything about this is wrong. But the way I feel when I’m with him, everything just feels so…

Right.


End file.
